Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/July 2009
July 2009 350px * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by SuperFlash101 - re-uploaded by JeremyCreek - nominated by —'The Flash' [[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]'' 00:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Great quality and an awesome moment. —'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:42, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' [[User:Dcasawang1|'Dcasawang1']] - Talk 22:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Good quality, nice shot, awesome timing! --Mai~(Talk) 01:55, 3 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Would be better for October for Halloween. *'Oppose' - Ditto Pixarmc. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:24, 5 June 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This is in very good quality and is the perfect picture. User:Phineasnferb 17:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) * Support: Perfect. Chimchar, I choose you! 01:50, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 5 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- * Info: created by Disney - uploaded by JeremyCreek - re-uploaded by Topher208 - nominated by Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * Support - Large and nice wide image. good taken shot. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose:' Too bright. User:Phineasnferb 17:17, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => on hold by nominater. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Info': uploaded by Phineasnferb. A scene from "The Chornicles of Meap." Good quality and funny. *'Oppose:' Very poor quality. The Flash {talk} 22:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Bad quality for FPM. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:45, 19 June 2009 (UTC) *'Oppose (conditionally):' The resolution is high, but the timestamp and the curve of the picture around the XD logo indicate it was taken by a camera pointing at a TV screen. When this episode airs tonight on Disney Channel US, I can upload a version taken directly from the broadcast. — RRabbit42 01:20, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::The picture has been updated. If you're still seeing the original picture (like I am right now), click on it and it should take you to the page with the most current version. — RRabbit42 04:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *'Info': logo has now been removed. —RRabbit42 19:59, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 2 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Info': uploaded by Phineaslover1. A good frame and is very colorful. In good condition and is a good quality picture for the next voted picture. Phineaslover1 talk to Phineaslover1 * Neutral - Good quality but small. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:09, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *'Info': higher resolution picture has now been uploaded. —RRabbit42 19:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 0 oppose, 1 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Uploaded by Phineaslover1. Very colorful and in good condition. Has a good frame and is very detailed in the backround. It's perfect!! 'Phineaslover1 *'Oppose:' Small. Phineasnferb 9:54, 28 June 2009 *'Info': higher resolution picture has now been uploaded. —RRabbit42 19:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)'' ---- *'Info:' Uploaded by Phineasnferb. Very good quality. Should be the next voted picture. It's wonderful and pretty! Phineasnferb * Oppose - Once again, too small. Please read the rules. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ''Result: 1 support, 1 oppose, 0 neutral => not featured. -- Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:12, 31 May 2009 (UTC)''